Parry Trolor y el mariguanero de AssKKaban
by Malsen
Summary: jajaja, tarde mucho... Que abra pasado con Parry? esta vez conoceras a sus tios! 3 cap up!
1. cap 1: Pelusas mensajeras

**Parry Trolor y el mariguanero de AssKKaban**

Para comenzar (para evitar demandas), blablablabla derechos reservados blablablabla propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warner bros blablablabla

Cap.1: Pelusas mensajeras

Era casi media noche, Parry Trolor seguia ebrio en la pizzería Ña Eustaquia´´

-Ashh, creosh quesh eshtoy demaciao borrasho, y me tengosh que irsh, ya ques hashe dosh shemanas ques stoy aquis y mi tiosh se van a preocuparsh…

-Parry, todavía no entiendo como carajo te emborrachaste si solo has tomado un vaso de jugo de naranja!

Parry ignoro al mesero y se fue camino a la casa de sus tíos.

-Hey, y mi propina, imbecil? Veni acá, pendejo de mierda!

Parry solo caminaba mientras el mesero lo perseguía con una porra…Parry veía doble, miro hacia atrás y vio que le perseguían dos meseros con algo en la mano…Parry empezó a correr…cuando volvió a mirar hacia delante vio dos árboles, se intento de subir a uno, y como era idiota se subió al árbol que no era y le agarro el mesero que era…(si no entendieron, no es mi culpa) cuando lo iba a pegar…

-NOOOOOOOOO…Ay, solo fue una pesadilla…

Parry se había quedado dormido enzima de su libro Historia de los _Mongos _ y sus costumbres estupidas´´

-No quiero hacer esta tarea de porquería, que se joda esa vieja de mier…-Parry no término porque una pelusa rompió en vidrio de la ventana

-Ayyy, me rompí una uña! Es el Apocalipsis! Gracias pelusa, no podré salir en semanas! Estoy horrible! Por suerte tengo uñas de repuesto! …Y bueno, por lo menos esta vez mis tíos no se darán cuenta que viniste porque esta vez no me corte con los vidrios y no hay manchas de sangre en la cama-

La pelusa le tiro una carta por la cabeza y salio rompiendo otra ventana

-Por lo visto esta carta es de Run… Siempre sus cartas están decoradas con floresitas rosas y moradas…Veamos que me cuenta:

_Querido Parry:_

_¿Cómo has estado? Espero que muy bien!_

_Perdon por no escribirte en estos dos últimos meses, estoy en un hospital MONGO. Lo que paso es que mi papa tomo 17 botellas de vodka y choco con el auto. Toda mi familia sigue en coma, Mientras yo solo quede en estado vegetativo por un mes y medio. Ayer me amputaron la pierna izquierda y como no tengo plata, fue con serrucho y sin anestesia. La operación fue un éxito! El problema es que me cortaron la pierna equivocada. Bueno, por otro lado, mi problema del sarna esta mejor y mi mano esta volviendo a crecer (ya te había contado yo que la metí en el ventilador MONGO) y solo puedo escribir gracias a que soy zurdo!_

_Y bueno… Creo que no tengo mas nada que contar sobre a mis vacaciones…_

_Ahhh, si, me olvidaba! Estoy siguiendo un tratamiento respecto al sida._

_Bueno, ahora ya no te aburro más!_

_Run_

_PD: No te escribo feliz cumpleaños porque me olvide, y además no me invitaste._

Parry termino de leer la carta

-Lo siento, run… me olvide que era mi cumple… Es que he estado pensando en ti todo este tiempo y no pensé en mas en otra cosa de lo cuanto que te… Emm… Ejem… (N.A: uy ya le parece a Umbridge)

En eso, otras dos pelusas entran rompiendo ventanas (N.A: Parry tiene muchas ventanas en su habitación)

-Ayy, carajo… esta vez mis tíos sospecharan, pelusa pelotuda! ME SACASTE UN DEDO!... Por lo menos es mejor que una uña rota…

Las pelusas le volvieron a tirar los sobres por la cabeza, y se fueron rompiendo las ventanas de la cocina.

Que tal? No se burlen si esta aburrido, horrible, o es una mierda, y además es el primer fic que escribo… la verdad no me importa por que soy capaz de recibir cualquier clase de ofensas y criticas (claro que prefiero mas que me pongas cosas buenas, eh? Osi no, LOS VOY A CASTR… uy… no lo tomen enserio )

Como les decía, me pueden hasta enviar una bomba nuclear si no les gusto… Además quiero que me den ideas, por supuesto simpáticas, horribles tontas y absurdas (para este fic acepto cualquier cosa)

También les quiero sugerir que lean (son mis favoritos)

- HARRY PUTTO Y LA CAMARA DE LAS QUE TODOS SABEN (es re gracioso, se que se van a reír mucho, depaso, intenten de convencerlo de que siga su fic, ya que nunk termino)

- JARRY PUTER Y EL PEINE FILOSO (les aseguro que se cagaran de risa, pero este se convirtió en un vago y no continua)

– UN ERROR EN LA CLASE DE POSIONES ( esta es otra que me dejo colgada, es muy simpático, aunque no esta terminado)

- LA VIDA REAL, DESPUÉS DE LA FAMA(otro, re simpático, se que se van a reirrrr)

- POR QUÉ LA GALLINA CRUZÓ LA CARRTERA? (este es re original, comedia, por supuesto)

- SIMPLEMENTE TONTERIAS (este es muy bueno, me rey muchísimo)

– CÓMO FASTIDIAR A LORD VOLDEMORT (ja j aja, este es otro muy original que me recomendaron, y ahora yo les recomiendo a ustedes)

(Espero que estos grandiosos escritores no se ofendan por recomendar sus fics sin permiso, je je! Tengan piedad de mí!)

…Y les aviso que todos son comedia, por supuesto! Lo que no quiero es que me dejen anónimos por favor! Los odio, si van a decir algo malo, quiero que den la cara!

Y weeeeenooooo, dejen reviews por favor!

PD: por favor! DEJEN REVIEWS y no se olviden de ponerme como favorito ;-) y DEJEN REVIEWS, DEJEN REVIEWS , DEJEN REVIEWS , DEJEN REVIEWS… y no se olviden: DEJEN REVIEWS!


	2. Pelusas mensajeras La revancha

Parry Trolor y el marihuanero de AssKKaban

Para comenzar (para evitar demandas), blablablabla derechos reservados blablablabla propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warner bros blablablabla

Cáp.2: Pelusas mensajeras (la revancha)

-OH no! Esta vez mis tíos me van a volver a encerrar en el calabozo por 4 meses sin comer! – Dijo Parry – Pero, bueno, ya estoy acostumbrado, y además tengo que revisar el paquete que me acaban de tirar… (N.A: pongo tirar porque las pelusas casi le partieron la cabeza). Parecería que es de Shemanosquisoyfeosqui, mi amiga!

Parry saco el papel desesperadamente, como si fuera una paloma de la plaza muerta por un arroz, agarro primero el sobre naranja y verde fosforescente (¿?) y lo abrió, leyendo lo siguiente en voz alta (N.A: deje nomás en voz alta por que igual leemos sus pensamientos, me entienden, verdad? Si no me entienden no importa):

Odiado y repugnante Parry:

Hola! Yo tan solo te escribo para contarte de el pijama party que organice la semana pasada, y que para colmo NO VINISTE CARAJO! ESPERO QUE TUS TIOS TE MATEN DE HAMBRE, HIJO DE TU MADRE SUCIA! YA TE DIJE QUE NO TE FUMES LA DROGA QUE MANDO PARA TUS TIOS! Y también estoy muy atareada y estudiando sin parar… Emm, creo que en vez de gastar tiempo escribiendo esto que va para una persona tan mugrosa como vos, podía seguir estudiando… Pero bueno, que vamos a hacer! Me entere que fue hace poco tu cumpleaños (de los 3 años de "amistad" que tuvimos, nunca supe cuando era), por eso te mando un regalito (no te pongo que es porque no se, lo Eligio mi pelusa en Internet, a la que también deje que encargado de el regalo sea pesado para que te parta la cabeza, muajajajajaja)…

Creo que no tengo que gastar mas tinta en vos, PEDAZO DE MIER.. Uy! Me descontrole un poquito…

Ahora en serio, chau, y acódate, yo solo soy tu amiga por conveniencia.

PD: El regalo te mando para demostrarte que no soy pobre como Run!

Parry termino de leer la carta, y abrió el paquete, en el solo había un pedazo de rata muerta (N.A: esa una rata del tamaño de un león bebe, por eso era pesado)…

-OH, caramba Shemanosquisoyfeosqui, es el primer regalo que he tenido en mi vida!-

De repente entra otra pelusa por la chimenea y haciendo un agujero en la puerta de la habitación, y le tira por la cabeza, en el mismo chichón, una carta amarrada por una piedra aproximadamente de 5 kilos.

Parry al despertar del golpe, abrió el sobre que decía:

Estimado idiota Parry Trolor:

Le avisamos que por fin aprobó el año escolar! POR FIN, BOLUDO!

Y también le recordamos que 1 de setiembre comienzan las clases, para que no se le olvide, por que si se olvida… TE CORTAMOS LO QUE… LO QUE NO TENES!

Debe traer una autorización de sus padres (no me importa un comino si están muertos!) para viajar a Disney por 3 meses (en realidad dormirán en una pieza con carpas sin poder salir, sin comer y sin divertirse en los juegos MONGOS, muajajajajajaja!).

Si se matan, cortan el brazo, la cabeza, se intenten de cortar las venas, lloren, extrañen a sus padres, si se muere algún alumno, si alguien los rapta, si los violan o maltratan físicamente, quieran ir a la iglesia (¿?) o pase algún tipo de accidente etc. le advertimos que nosotros no nos hacemos cargo.

Esperamos que no olvide nada, PEDAZO DE INUTIL!

Su amado, adorado director:

Algún Dumbo

-OH, vaya! Es e mejor día de mi vida!

Hola! Gracias por todos los reviews que me mandaron! Me dieron animo para seguir escribiendo! No pude escribir antes porque estuve con exámenes, por eso mo mas! Pero ahora si tengo tiempo, y quería responder a cada uno de ustedes como agradecimiento, pero no pude, no se que paso, se borro parcialmente el contenido y no pude, les prometo que la proxima lo hago… creo que ya descubri como se suben los capitulos!

Adiós……..


	3. Cap: 3

Parry Trolor y el marihuanero de AssKKban

Cap: 3

Hoy Parry estaba muy feliz porque es el dia que va a comer los restos de el año pasado (esto tan solo ocurre cada tres mases). Encontro a los buldog comiendo caviar como cerdos, y mirando la tele de 500 pulgadas (ocupaba toda la pared). Dicha, tele que estaba en la cosina, era de Buldyg, (y seguro que te preguntaras porque no esta en su cuarto, verdad?) No esta en su cuarto porque Buldyg se quedo trancado en la cosina desde hace tres años aprox.. La cosina estaba casi totalmente ocupada por los muebles, la tele de 500 pulgadas y el gran culo de Buldyg (los tios de Parry apenas entraban ahí) Parry aparto un pedazo del culo de Buldyg, y logro llegar (apenassssss…) hasta su rincón, donde estaba su platito de perro con los retos de el año pasado.

-Parry, que te habia dicho sobre los modales! Te he dicho que no se te derrames en el piso la comida que con tanto esfuerzo te damos, porque luego lames el piso y cuesta mucho desinfectarlo!- dijo el tio Jodon rebotando en el gran estomago de Buldyg-Mira nada mas! PERRUNIA! VENI A DESINFECTAR EL PISO, CARAJO! APURATE, PEDAZO DE LENTA IDIOTA! MIRA QUE SI NO TE APURAS, TE VOY A PARTIR LA CABEZA!-

Tia Perrunia : -Ya voy cielo, tan solo intento de sacarme a Buldyg de encima-dijo tia Perrunia ya que estaba siendo aplanada por una de las enormes y regordetas patas de Buldyg –Emmm, porque mejor no le dices que limpie aquel niño que vive con nosotros? Aquel que se llamaba Penrry? Henrry? Paaa…. No me acuero del nombre, pero lo que se es que es algo pariente de nosotr…

Tio Jodon: TE REFIERES A PARRY? ¬.¬ …

Tia Perrunia: -Ah, si ahí esta! Ese era el nombre del niño asqueroso ese que vive obligatoriamente con nosotros! Cielo. Pide le a "ese" que lo limpie, si amor, tu que eres el presidente de la fundacion "golpeadores de mujeres y niños en casos de ebriedad"… Si lo limpiare queridito…

Tio Jodon: Ahh, emm, lo siento cariño . , es que me olvide de que "el"existia…bueno…entonces…PARRY CARAJO, LIMPIA Y DESNFECTA TU MUGRE! DALE HIJO DE LA INMUNDICIA! DALE! VAMOS! APURATE! LENTO DE MIERDA, PARECES UN RETRASADO MENTAL!

Parry terminando de limpiar y desinfectar todo lo que toco, al decir todo me refiero que tambien tuvo que desinfectar los desinfectantes que utilizo para desinfectar las otras cosas (OO demaciado profundo)

Parry: me gusta el olor a quimicos desinfectantes… y si tomo un poquito…

Tio Jodon: PARRY! QUE HACES! NI SE TE OCURRA! NADA DE TOMAR QUIMICOS TOXICOS EN LA MAÑANA! LA SEMANA PASADA TE TOMASTE LAS CUATRO BOTELLAS, NO TE PARECE SUFICIENTE YA, CHICO? ADEMAS DE QUE TE DEJAMOS QUE COMAS EL PASTO DE LA VECINA! ERES UN EBRIO DE LOS QUIMICOS!

Parry: Si, igual creo que ya me desentoxique con los litros de saliva que me escupiste. Y cuantos litros! Hasta podria nad…

Tio Jodon: CON CUIDADITO DE HABLARME ASI, PENDEJITO INSOLENTE! SI LO VUELVES A HACER, YA SABES QUE HARE!

Parry: Pero…no se de que…

Tio Jodon: SIN PEROS!

Que tal! Perdon por tardar tanto! Este es el 3er capi, necesito ideas por favor! Este es mi e-mail, para escribirme…

**_Anahi Aveiro: _**


End file.
